Recently there has been an upsurge in interest in phenomena related to cell motility. Although several meetings devoted to this topic have been held in the last ten years, none has been comprehensive enough to cover all the essential aspects of cell motility. Here we submit an application for such a meeting. It will emphasize systems lacking conventional muscles and will be held at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory September 9 - 14, 1975. We expect a total attendance of 150-200 people. The undersigned agrees to accept responsibility for the scientific and technical conduct of the research project and for provision of required progress reports if a grant is awarded as the result of this application.